Doctor Who and the Arena of SmackDown!
by King Rat
Summary: The Doctor was lost, just trying to find his way out of an arena with his companion. But even a Time Lord, with his power over Space and Time, will find himself put to the test... when he wanders into the path of the force of nature known as The Rock.


The Doctor and Peri stepped out of the TARDIS, eyeing their surroundings. "Inside again, at least," remarked the Doctor. "Now, what structure in the late twentieth century could look like this?..." He closed and locked the main doors, then adjusted his hat.

Peri looked up and down the wide beige hall, then gasped in surprise when a sign caught her eye.

"Doctor, it's in English!" she said.

"Well, that's a given, but-"

"I mean American English! We're at an arena!"

The Doctor glanced up, eyebrows slightly lifted at the muted roar of a nearby crowd. "Some kind of sporting event, then." He frowned. "Something isn't cricket here."

Peri rolled her eyes. "That was awful, Doctor."

He looked up from pulling out a small device. "I'm sorry?"

"Never mind."

He scanned one of the walls. "Light dusting of hacion radiation, and a strange spike in ambient lumen levels," he said. He pocketed the device. "Well," he said, "we're not going to find out much more here." He offered his arm to Peri. "Might as well enjoy ourselves here until something else turns up."

She took it, and off they went down the corridor.

* * *

A short time later...

"I thought you'd been to arenas before, Peri. Where do we go now?"

She grimaced in frustration. "Look, I'm sorry, all right? I've only been in the main areas, not the back ones. There's got to be a sign somewhere..."

"Never mind that, here's someone!! Perhaps he can help!" Before she could say anything else, he strode rapidly toward a man who had just entered the corridor. Peri turned to look at the newcomer, and her breath caught.

He was huge. Towering over the both of them, wide and thick with muscle. He wore tight black shorts and a black leather vest, with no shirt. He was wearing sun-shades, and for some reason, carrying a wireless microphone.

"Wow," she breathed. The Doctor walked up to the man, winning smile at the ready. "Hello! I was wondering if you could.... help... us..."

The man was simply staring, no, glowering at the Doctor. He lowered his shades, and raised an eyebrow. It was an impressive eyebrow. He raised the microphone to his lips.

"You English. You're supposed to be sooo polite," he said in a forceful voice.

"Well, I'm sorry, but-"

"You come and ask The Rock questions, but you don't even introduce yourself," he said. "Would you at least give the Rock, the consideration of your name?"

The Doctor frowned. "That seems reasonable," he said. He extended his hand. "My name is the Do-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" bellowed the fellow, smacking his hand aside.

The Doctor backpedaled, and the man stepped closer. "Now- now see here, I-"

"You come into the Rock's space, jabroni, and start asking questions? You better know your role, and shut your mouth!" He puntuated the last three words with his index finger jabbed into the Doctor's chest.

Peri, stunned, could hear the faint voice of the announcer in the arena above.

_"What's going on down there? It looks like someone's found the wrong place to be lost - right in the Rock's path!"_

_"I don't know, JR. He's still a little sore about that steel chair from Jericho costing him the match... I hope he doesn't - OH MY GOD!"_

Peri was snapped back to reality when the man grabbed the Doctor by the throat with one hand and lifted him, struggling, into the air. "Looks like you need to be taught a lesson in manners, and that's just what the Rock is servin' up!" He took hold of the Doctor's leg, lifted him up and-

abruptly dropped him as he was hit in the back of the head with a fire extinguisher!

Another huge man, this one wearing blue shorts and white boots, dropped the cylinder and, taking hold of the man's head, slammed him face first into the wall. He then dropped him, watching with grim satisfaction as the first man clutched his face and writhed in agony.

_"William Regal just came out of no-where and dropped the Rock with a fire extinguisher to the back of the head! And now he's making sure he stays down."_

_"Guess he doesn't like to see fellow Brits picked on - but I hope he knows what he's done..."_

_"Look at that expression, I'd say he knows exactly what he's done!"_

Peri helped the Doctor to his feet.

"I wonder if-" he began, but she hurredly shushed him. Instead, she said, "Thank you."

The blue-trunked man (Regal?) gave her a curt nod, then suddenly, they were on their way down the hall, in the company of five men with black shirts emblazoned with "SECURITY" across the back.

"I think," said the Doctor carefully, "we'd do well to avoid this particular sport while we're here..."


End file.
